At present, with the evolution of technology and the popularization of mobile broadband, the mobile internet has provided rich services, such as home entertainment and business office. Based on the expansion of 3G and 4G services, more and more internet applications are developed, which makes the pursuit of mobile broadband speed become one of the main goals. Based on the pattern of global wireless chip, the high-speed access solution for mobile broadband device of Network Driver Interface Spec (NDIS)+Qualcomm MSM Interface (QMI) which is advocated by Qualcomm and Microsoft becomes one of the current main access ways of mobile broadband device; however, because of limit of existing technology and network, the speed of mobile broadband device under single PDP achieves the so-called ceiling, and is gradually unable to meet the endless pursuit of users of speed and requirement of users for diversity of data access way.
With the popularity of embedded smart device, handheld smart terminal, and especially products like PDA, the Android mobile operation system enjoys great popularity and support because of its openness and open resource character. According to the latest market statistics, the system has become the mobile operation system with the highest market share, so adapting various mobile broadband devices on the Android system becomes one of the current main works. Because of limit of existing characters of the Android system, only the Point to Point Protocol (PPP) networking way and other networking ways are supported, the current more popular NDIS device with higher speed can not be supported, and further the multi-PDP data service can not be supported.
The Chinese patent CN102323892A has disclosed a data processing method and a driving device of a mobile broadband device; The Chinese patent CN102360307A has disclosed a method and device for processing driving message of equipment, as shown in FIG. 1, which realize that the Android system adopts the NDIS port with higher speed and the QMI protocol to implement the NDIS access way; although such method adds the NDIS as a new high-speed data access way for the Android system, but in the Radio Interface Layer (RIL) framework of the current Android system, only the method of single data communication is supported, that is, at the same time, either the way of PPP or the way of NDIS can be selected, the way of PPP+PPP, the way of PPP+NDIS and the way of NDIS+NDIS can not be selected simultaneously, which makes the communication way of simultaneously establishing multiple data links on the Android system impossible, and greatly limits requirement of users for high speed of mobile broadband device and data access diversity.